Guardian Angel
by MagicMoonyx
Summary: Wings. The teen dripping with blood had wings. What did all of this mean? One thing was sure. The headmaster, Snape, didn't know how to react. And to make everything more complicated, the teen vanished in thin air. Looks like Hogwarts got a Guardian Angel. /AU. No slash.
1. Prologue - Caught

_He ran up from the dungeons as quickly as he could. He heard them behind him, yelling and cursing just a few meters away._

_The sound of shoes against stone haunted him._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Turning around a corner, he almost laughed in relief. One on his side! He threw the kid he held over in his surprised arms._

_"Run! Get him away from here, you know how!"_

_The sound of running increased._

_"But what about you!?" the other asked him with wide eyes, holding the kid safe in his arms._

_He bit his lip nervously._

_"I'm-I'm going to distract them from you. Now go!"_

_The other looked unsure at him, but when he saw the determination in his face, he nodded and ran with the 1st grader._

_He quickly disappeared in the dark hallways. It was late night after all._

_He smiled gratefully after him, when he heard one of the Crawleys._

_"**CORNER**!"_

_He knew he would be tortured pretty badly for this, but he had to be sure the 1st grader made it safely out of the school._

_He swallowed, and turned around._

_There was no way back now._

_"**Petrificus** **totalus**!"_

_The brother crashed down on the floor, just a silhouette in the dark._

_Now, where did the sister go?_

_He froze when he heard her laugh behind him._

_"Game's over, Corner."_

_He spun around quickly, and raised his wand. But before he could curse her, she had him tied up with ropes that appeared out of nowhere._

_He struggled against them. "Let me go!"_

_The sister just grinned evily at him, before she knocked him out._

_Everything went black._

_Well, blacker._


	2. Discovery

**A/N:** Hey there!

So, I wanted to make a background character more major in the Battle of Hogwarts. It's just what I do. Don't worry, Harry is still _the_ hero, but not the only hero...

I imagine Michael, Terry and Anthony like they're one this page: **fuckyesdumbledoresarmy .tumblr.** **com**

I know that's probably not how Rowling pictured them, but...

Characters here will probably be OOC, but she didn't really give us much to go on either, or what? It's almost as I used a name from the book and gave it to an OC. I tried not to, but Michael's character just kinda grew... and grew.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, neither the books nor the movie, and I don't own Michael Corner or any other character in this story. It all belongs to the fantastic authoress J. K. Rowling, and the american film-producer Warner Bros. Pictures.

I do, however, own a hella lot of spells I made up.

* * *

><p>Anthony woke early. He blinked, and laid still for a few minutes, waiting for his body to wake up. Then he drew the curtains open, and peered out in the dark room that was going lighter by the seconds.<p>

Not exactly _seconds_, of course, it was just a figure of speech. If you had a flashlight you could make it getting lighter by the seconds, but the arising sun did not work that way.

Yes, he was a geek, and proud of it. But Terry and Michael was geeks too, don't even worry about it. After all, they had been put in Rawenclaw, the house for the wise.

But when he thought back on it the hat had placed him and Terry with ease, but it had used quite a few minutes on Michael. He had never asked about it, thought. It was between him and the hat. Nothing _he_ needed to know.

Anthony got ready for the day, and walked down to the common room. It was beautiful, he was always stunned by it. But surely the three other houses had just as magnificent common rooms to? It wasn't like the Slytherins lived in a cellar just because they were sneaky, right?

Ah, he would probably just never know.

He sat down in one of the couches, and grabbed a random book which he easily got lost in.

Anthony hadn't noticed the time pass by while he read the book. This was quite common in the Rawnclaws house though.

A hand touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Anthony?"

It was just Terry. He quickly shut the book, and laid it back where he found it.

"Yeah? What is it? Did I miss breakfast? I hope not, I'm hungry."

Terry laughed a short laugh, and shook his head. "No, not at all! I was just wondering if you wanted to head down now?"

He nodded. "Sure, what about Mike?"

Terry shrugged. "He's probably already there, his bed was empty."

Anthony found this a bit suspicious. When he was in the dorm, his curtains had been closed, and Michael wasn't the type to tidy his bed in the morning. In fact, he was the most messiest out of the three of them, but the house elves didn't seem to mind. One of them, called Mashy, was on friendly terms with them, and said he loved it when it was messy. They never asked why. But that had gotten him to take a liking to Michael.

Anyway, what if he had gotten up _after_ he had leaved the dorm? It would make sense, despite the fact that Michael always would greet him with a cheery 'good morning' when he saw him. Then again, Michael could have overlooked him.

Anthony shrugged it of. "Okay, let's head down."

The two Rawenclaws walked down to the Great Hall. Everything was so _changed_ after Snape had been headmaster and the Carrows had come. The time they had in the morning and later on the evening was what remained most alike to before. The rest of the day was usually torture. Literally and figuratively speaking. Except the DA meetings. They had one later that day.

Speaking of torture, it looked like the... _headmaster_... had gotten a new victim today. Anthony briefly glanced over at the person chained up in the front...  
>And stopped dead in front of Terry, which caused him to crash into him.<p>

"Wha-"

Terry cut himself of. The reason for all this?

The victim was Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And welcome to my new fanfiction! It will be short. And I think it'll be quite different from others, as you'll see later on.

I don't know if it's a good difference though.

Eh, whatever. You're in my domain now.


	3. Torture

**A/N: **Hey! I would have uploaded this sooner, if it hadn't been for sudden homework. I Hate school at time.

Just a heads up: This'll contain a lot of blood, and torture.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When everyone was seated at their respective places, Snape cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.<p>

His eyes seemed to be glowing with almost evil pleasure.

Perhaps they were.

"As you might know, a certain Corner thought that it was wise to free a 1st grader from his punishment."

Michael's brown velvet eyes stared at Snape with cold hatred.

"And of course, that wasn't wise at all. Rawenclaw must've been desperate for new members to allow such an idiot into the house. Then again, he probably wouldn't fit anywhere else. Except maybe Gryffindor, the house of the stupid. Yes, a perfect match."

Snape laughed. It echoed in the silent hall.

"Luckily for the 1st grader I decided that Corner could take all of his punishment... including his own."

Anthony gasped, and shared concerned looks with Terry.

"So, if the Carrows so kindly could step forward?"

The evil siblings did so with large grins on their faces. Between eachother they had a box. No one could see what was inside it as it was sealed shut.

"Although the _Crucio_ curse seems to work wonders on many of you, I'm afraid this isn't the case for Corner. He has already received that punishment several times, yet it seems like his causing of trouble is never ending. Therefore, I got something, ah, new for him."

Snape pointed one of his long fingers at the box.

"Although Muggles are filthy, powerless and complete morons, it seems like they love causing pain on others. That is the only thing that Muggles actually can _do_. So inside this box, there are a few different Muggle items, which I'll actually allow the Carrows to use, alongside, of course, regular magic. Let's see how this stupid boy will tackle these things. Go ahead," he told the Carrows before he laughed evilly. Snape stepped back and sat in his chair, while the rest of the professors looked at him with what could only be called disgust and horror.

To say that the students were shocked, was mildly put in. The _headmaster_ would let the _Carrows_ use _Muggle_ items!?

Terry felt himself go uncomfortable. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he mumbled to himself.

Anthony gave him a scared look.

The siblings opened the chest. They pulled out a wide variety of knives, nails, and other things.

Terry felt all the blood drain from his face.

Michael, however, stood firm, refusing to look at the siblings who took the few steps towards him.

He didn't want to scream already. He was sure if he looked the siblings in the eye, he would break. He would probably start cursing and yelling and begging and pleading.

He didn't want to.

The first thing Alecto did was to take a few rusty nails, and with a snap of her wand, they buried themselves deep into Michael's feet and pinned him to the ground.

He took a sharp breath, but did nothing more.

Then Amycus took a rusty, jagged knife, and drove it straight into Michael's leg. Said teen's face distorted in pain, yet he refused to make a sound at all.

The Carrows frowned at this, before they grinned their wicked smiles. Then they really started the torture.

There were kicking and cutting and pulling and cursing.

But all you need to know was that at the end, Michael was a broken, bloody mess.

The deputy headmasters had carved words into his back, such as 'idiot', 'stupid' and 'muggle-lover'. They hadn't found it necessary to remove his shirt, and now it hang around him in bloody, messy strips.

Amycus had pulled of a few of his nails. Alecto had cursed him with a spell that almost chocked him to death. During that episode Anthony had covered his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear the sounds he made. Terry had tried to make them stop, but that only resulted in a slap to the face.

They were powerless against it, and they were forced to watch everything. From Michael getting kicks to his stomach by Amycus, to Alecto using _Sectumsempra_ on him. They had to see knife after knife making numerous cuts on their bestfriend's pale body, and they had to hear the bones breaking from force. They had to see him suffer, yet they couldn't do _anything_.

But still, he was on his feet.

Still, he hadn't yelled.

But at last, Amycus and Alecto used the _Crucio_ curse together.

That was when he cracked, and he began screaming.

He screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but they just laughed and continued.

Anthony buried his head in Terry's neck, unable to watch. Terry felt him trembling, felt hot tears running down his shoulder.

"Please, stop it!" he yelled, but Snape used a spell on him that shut his mouth. And so, he had to keep watching.

Michael's screams was... there was no words to describe it. His beautiful voice, uttering those sounds- it scarred the ones listening. Even the professors looked at Michael with horrified faces.

Then the screaming stopped.

Michael's knees finally gave away under him, and his body hit the ground. He couldn't take it no more.

His angelic face was twisted in pain. His athletic body was trembling and stained with blood.

He was like a martyr, tortured for being good. Even the Slytherins who watched was horrified.

To the other houses, and especially the members of DA, not to mention the Rawenclaws, it was horrible. To see such a strong person was forced down on his knees, so crushed and defeated, it was terrifying.

He looked up once, his eyes sought Anthony and Terry. His usual velvet chocolate eyes were filled with pain, horror, fear, and the glint they used to hold was gone. A tear fell down.

A silent tear.

Then his eyes closed, and his head hung low.

The students watching, except maybe the elder Slytherins, began to think. They had seen Michael much before, in the halls, classrooms, Quidditch matches, but they had never seen him quite like this. Tortured, yes, but they all couldn't help but think of him as an angel, no matter how weird that was.

Everyone was scared of helping the 1st grader, except him. Michael.

His heart could be compared with Harry's, pure, golden, kind.

It was like he was sent from heaven. They all almost expected wings to grow out of his back. Glittering white, with soft feathers.

But they would've been broken, battered. Blood would be making small rivers between all the white, dripping down on his back.

Feathers would be scattered all over the ground.

Then he once again started screaming, and the young students looked up to see why, even though they really didn't want to.

When they watched him again, it was almost like they could picture the wings growing out if his back, white like snow, framed with silver.

It was quite the shock when they understood they didn't imagine it, wings were actually growing out of his back.

Gasps were heard. The Carrows finally stopped their torture in shock, afraid of what happened.

Even Snape cowered in his chair, fear showing clearly on his face.

Michael had stopped screaming when the wings had stopped growing. He breathed heavily, his wings was folded.

Then he shakily dragged himself up again, and his hands were clenched.

The chains capturing him shook and rattled, before they disappeared, vanished in thin air. The same with the nails buried deep in his destroyed feet.

His body was shaking, both with pain and rage. He lifted his head.

His brown eyes were shimmering with gold. The intense glare seemed like it was burning holes.

His body was glowing. His skin was golden; the blood was like melted ruby.

His wings unfolded then. They lighted up behind him, making him look like a guardian angel that had just fulfilled his duty. To protect the good from the evil.

All he was missing was a blood-drenched sword.

He raised one, slender and damaged arm and pointed at the headmaster.

"Snape..." he said, his voice filled with cold hatred, making almost everyone shiver.

"You are a bad, twisted person. I will never forget about this. This goes for the Carrows too." He glanced over at the two evil siblings, who currently were mortified.

Then he looked over at the students. "Farewell," was all he said, with a grin so bright it almost lit up the dark day.

Then he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Am I weird yet?

I think yes.

Insane?

Totally.

But this isn't something you have read before, is it?

Probably not.

Anyway, my apologies for the torture.

Don't be expecting quick updates. But they will come.

Alright, see ya.


	4. Relief

**A/N:** You might believe that I'm going to update every week, but don't fool yourself. It probably won't happen.

* * *

><p>Eight long hours after Michael had disappeared, a new DA meeting was coming up.<p>

Anthony and Terry walked quickly.

They didn't talk together. Barely looked at each other. The shock was still too big. They had somehow managed to get through the day without receiving any detention or torture themselves, but it had been hard.

After Michael was gone, it had been silent for several minutes before Snape demanded everyone to eat their food and continue the day. No one dared to disobey, nor did anyone talk about the events that had occurred within the Carrows' or Snape's hearing distance.

But back to current time.

The door soon appeared on the seemingly empty wall before Anthony and Terry, and they walked inside. It seemed like they were the first to get there.

They were met by Mashy, strangely enough. Houseelves who had sworn alliance to them through Dobby was allowed inside, but it was quite unusual for one of them to be there when no one else was.

"You must be quiet, misters. Sir Corner is sleeping."

That was the second or perhaps third shock of the day.

Anthony gasped, his heart suddenly beating fast. "_What_? Is he _here_?"

Mashy nodded. "Yes, Sir Goldstein. He came here eight hours ago. Mashy helped to tend to his wounds, and then he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Mashy helped him to the bed. Do the misters want to see him?"

Terry nodded his head violently. "Yes please!"

Mashy led them far into the Room of Requirement, and turned around a corner. There a bed was placed, and a white, silver-framed wing stuck out from under the covers.

Anthony ran to the bedside after thanking Mashy greatly. Beside the bed he kneeled down.

He drew a sharp breath when he saw the numerous wounds gracing his friend's features. Although healed by magic, scars were still visible.

Gently Anthony laid a hand on Michael's head. He frowned when he felt him burning with fever. He then stroked his dark hair carefully. His other hand took a hold on Michael's.

Michael's face was red from the fever, but still pale somehow from the bloodloss. His eyes were shut tightly, and his lips were glistening with sweat.

But his chest rose and sunk steadily.

Terry gently pulled the covers of his chest, and was met with bandages around his whole torso. Some places it already was light pink.

The elf's magic was excellent. But he still needed _days_ to recover, before he had the strength to just open his _eyes_.

Terry placed the covers back, and examined Michael's wings with awe. They were beautiful, simply put. He let his hand slide over the feathers. They were soft, like the fur of kittens, and they were warm.

Then Terry took a hold of Michael's other bandaged hand and sat quietly with Anthony.

Terry and Anthony hardly managed to get away from Michael's side when the meeting started, but Mashy reassured them that he would be okay, and promised to watch over him for them.

The Rawenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who walked in were sad. It was easy to tell. They quietly sat down, and waited for Neville to start the meeting.

Neville shared a look with Terry and Anthony, kind of silently asking them where they had been. They shrugged him off, pointing back to where the angel slept.

"We just were with Mike."

The quiet conservations everyone held while they waited for the beginning of the meeting, stopped.

Neville looked startled at them. "Is Michael back there?"

Terry nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Yes. Mashy -he is a house-elf we are on the friendly side with, he's kind of like Dobby- met us when we got inside, and he told us Michael had showed up here after... after the breakfast." If anyone had noticed the pause in his sentence, they didn't say anything about it. Terry continued. "Mashy said he had helped treating Mike's wounds, and he is currently sleeping back there. Probably won't be up for some days, as he has a fever running too."

Their leader seemed to be at a loss of what to say.

Then Seamus raised his hand. "One thing mate. Does he still have them... err... wings?"

"Yes, he does indeed," Anthony answered. Seamus collapsed back in his chair.

"He's really somethin'. Wings..."

The rest of the meeting went better than what Neville had expected.


	5. Explanations

The days slowly passed by. Snape didn't mention anything about Michael, and the DA members wisely kept shut.

You didn't need to be in Rawenclaw to understand that mentioning Michael would cause trouble.

Anthony and Terry hardly left Michael at all. He was never really conscious, though. Whenever he opened his eyes his eyes would be bright with fever, and he would talk like he didn't notice what was going on around them.

Shortly after he would fall back into the darkness.

One of the DA members had somehow retrieved Michael's wand. It was now laid on a small table in the Room, just waiting for its owner to use it again.

Terry and Anthony had also gotten his clothes and things down in the Room of Requirement without getting caught. He wouldn't go back to school when he finally awakened for real, as much was obvious.

A week after the events, something finally changed with Michael's condition.

Anthony and Terry had been with him for about an hour, when a quiet groan came from the still faintly red-flushed teen.

The two best friends' heads snapped towards him.

"Michael?" Terry asked. He rested a hand against Michael's cheek. "Mike, c'mon, open your eyes."

After five minutes, nothing more had happened. And then, his eyes fluttered. It was only tiny movements.

A light moan escaped the angel's lips. Anthony stroked his hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," he said soothingly.

His hand strengthened its grip around Michael, reassuring him everything was fine.

Michael returned his grip, although weaker.

After a few more minutes, his eyes opened slowly. They were still a little bright from the fever.

"Terr? Tony?" he said, no, he croaked. His voice sounded dry and raspy.

"Hush, don't speak yet. Drink some water first," Terry said, and magically made a glass appear in the air, and he filled it with _Aquamenti_.

_It's really lucky water isn't considered a food by magic._

Anthony put a hand behind Michael's back, and slowly eased him up. Michael winced, but didn't stop him.

He lifted him up until he was in a sitting position, and Anthony leant him back against the wall. Terry held the glass by his mouth, and Michael drank greedily.

"Better?" Terry asked when he had finished the water.

"Better," Michael answered.

Anthony leaned over and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!" he said before he eased away from him. "After you had vanished, we thought you had leaved us! But then Mashy tells us you're sleeping when we enter the room! I was so shocked! And you have _wings_! Are you a _real_ angel?"

Michael smiled. "No, I'm not an angel. It's just an ancient spell."

Terry gaped. "What? Which spell? How come no one recognized it? And you didn't have your wand! And what about the chains vanishing and you disappearing?"

Michael chuckled. "This one time my parents and I was on a trip to the library of Alexandria, you know, the one who's hidden from Muggles because of all the information it contains of us? Well, I kinda found this small, dusty book. It was nothing special about it, but that's why I wanted to take a look. Because of my curiosity. And inside of it, there was all these old, amazing spells. They were quite complicated, I have to admit, but I practiced them whenever I could. And one of them was about how to get angel wings. That one I couldn't exactly practice though.

"You know, I needed to get the Carrows to get away from me, so what was better than shocking them? I've _might_ have used _Legilimency_, to get my mind away from the torture, and do you know how many saw me like an angel? I got shocked myself. Professors, Gryffindors, Rawenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike, even some _Slytherins_ saw me like that! And I have no idea why.

"But that reminded me of that spell. It's called _Alaeli_. You need to concentrate on the color white, crystals and feathers. It was hard to do with all that pain, but because everyone viewed me as... but you know, many saw me as a broken angel. Weird. Anyway. There was a few who saw me as a, well, healthy angel, so I concentrated on those instead. This spell takes time though; it took me around a quarter.

"You know when I started screaming the second time? That was after fifteen minutes. And that was not because of the torture, but because of the wings. They hurt very much when they start growing. That's probably why this spell is so unknown. Because of the pain. It was worse than the torture, but once they start growing, you can't stop them. The pain was still there when they had stopped; I even think I still can feel it, although I think I hid it well.

"The chains was easy enough to disappear, once my concentration weren't divided on the wings and the Carrows, I just used the vanish spell. And you know my _Disillution_ charm is pretty strong. And before you start on about how I didn't have a wand; it's still possible to do magic without one, the wand just concentrates it.

"But the spells I mentioned doesn't require that kind of concentration, except the vanishing spell. Still did it somehow. The rest goes more on your mind. When I was invisible I got to this place, the Requirement Room. Mashy met me after I got inside. I couldn't leave the school, I was too weak, still am, and I clearly couldn't stay as a student here. Mashy was extremely nice to me, and helped treating my wounds. His magic did wonders, I almost think Madame Pomfrey couldn't do it better. But then I started feeling dizzy, and this bed appeared, and after that the only thing I can remember is darkness and pain... so much pain." Michael shuddered.

Terry hadn't anything to say.

"Wow," was all that came to Anthony's mind.

"But these wings, is it possible to remove them? I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but..."

Michael shook his head sadly. "I can't. There is no known way. That might also be one of the reasons so few have heard about it. There is this spell, _Abscolae_, that can hide them temporally, but there's no way to remove them completely. I should've thought through it before I used the spell, but there was so much pain, and I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't think clearly."

Anthony laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's okay. You panicked. I think you can get through living with wings."

Michael smiled at him.

Terry saw his eyes started to drop.

"You need more sleep, and we need to get back. C'mon," he said, and helped Michael down again.

They wished him goodnight, before the two of them headed towards their common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Good enough explanation? You won't get anymore.

Yep, it's a bit far-fetched with him managing to do all of that without a wand, but whatevz. It's _my_ story.

I did of course create both the spell _Alaeli_ and _Abscolae_. I just used different Latin words. Hah. I'm creative.

So if you ever should want to use them go ahead! But it would be nice if you credited me and maybe sent me the link of the story?

Wow, I'm getting ahead of myself here, but really though, just go ahead if you should ever want to!

I really like the word ahead. It makes me think… _ahead_.

And I know that in one of the books, where Harry goes to the magic hospital -which I've forgotten the name on- for the first time he saw a girl who had angel wings, brought there by his father. Here is my theory: You can buy those types of wings in a magic shop, and you can attach and remove them with some sort of spell. You can't fly high with them, and they only work for a short period of time. In this girl's case something went wrong, and they are unable to remove the wings. That's why she is on the hospital.

There you have it.


	6. Revalation

**A/N:** There is a bit religious part a bit down regarding Michael's name, but I'm not religious. It just fitted so well for this story. I don't have anything against religious beliefs either though.

I'm pretty much open-minded for about everything.

And if you didn't know already, I don't have _any_ clue about healing time for injuries etc, so just bear with me. If there's something that is really far away from reality feel free to point it out to me so I can fix it up.

* * *

><p>The next five days Michael's strength steadily returned.<p>

His fever broke on the second day, and after that he felt _much_ better. He laughed with his friends and stayed awake longer each time.

With Terry and Anthony on either side of him on the fifth day, they managed to help him up. He paled, but didn't beg to be sat down again.

He was going to do this.

It wasn't long to go, but the few meters took a heavy toll on his still very weak body. Terry bit his lip, holding back his comments on how much better it would've been if he had just stayed in the bed instead of unnecessary prove to everyone in DA that he was alive and not broken.

His two best friends gently sat him down in the nearest couch, and Michael allowed a small groan to escape his lips.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked concerned.

"I will be soon," was the answer.

Though his wings were only a few weeks old, and he had been conscious with them for less than half of that, they automatically pulled closer to him, wrapping around him protectively.

His eyes closed, his mind blacking out from the strain.

Anthony and Terry let him be, and waited for Neville and the others to come.

When they showed up, they all stopped in shock when they saw Michael on the couch, his head on Anthony's shoulder. Angel wings on full display.

Michael didn't wake up when the meeting started, but no one really wanted him to. He looked peaceful, much different from how the most had seen him last time, with a pained expression and wounded body.

His name, Michael, fitted him very well. Because in the Hebrew tradition he is one of seven archangels, while in the Bible he is the only one. In the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of Heaven's armies, and is therefore considered the patron saint of soldiers.

Neville let Anthony and Terry explain to the army everything Michael had told them five days ago, and also why he was with them right now.

"He really wanted to show you that he was still with us, and that the Carrows hadn't ruined him," Terry finished softly.

Anthony sat on Michael's left side and were subconsciously stroking his wing. Terry sat on his right.

Ernie gave a low whistle. "That's quite the story."

That was when Michael woke up. His eyes fluttered open.

No one saw it though. Michael watched them in silence through his eyelashes, getting his thoughts straight.

He didn't really know what to say if they noticed he were awake, and Michael would rather stay away from the eventual awkwardness.

So with a faint smile he closed his eyes again, feeling surrounded by not friends, but family.

As the days went by, Michael spent more and more time outside the bed. He said hi to everyone whenever they were there, craving the company. He _did_ have Mashy, but the elf was always cleaning and fussing around and it honestly got on his nerves.

Michael was so _bored_. He had almost _nothing_ to do.

He practiced and used the _Abscolae_ spell. It lasted from everything between one minute and three days, all depending on how long he wanted to hide them.

Whenever he used the spell, the wings kind of disappeared into his back. It hurt some, but far away from what it took growing them out the first time. And depending on the time he had hid them, he had to wait an equal amount to use the spell again.

But he felt a bit uncomfortable with the wings hidden. Kinda when you had that _little_ too thick sweater on a warm day, or when you had a mosquito-bite. Michael could live with it, he just had to avoid thinking about it.

Soon though, only days later really, Neville moved into the Room too, followed by more members, one after one.

Michael's bed disappeared and was replaced with a hammock, but he didn't mind. When more of the army moved inside, new places to sleep appeared, and the Room grew bigger. Anthony and Terry were among the first to get there.

This was because Terry had yelled out during dinner about Harry, Hermione and Ron's escape from the wizard bank, which earned him a punch and curse from the Carrows. That was when the two of them decided to retreat.

Michael couldn't help but grin when he thought about Terry doing something so idiotic. He was the one out of the three that was the least likely to do such a thing. But he had a feeling that Terry only did it because he had missed him, so doing that would allow him to retreat with a reason. Michael liked the warm feeling the thought gave him.

It was somewhere at the start of May, two weeks after Neville joined him in the Room. Then things _finally_ started happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger!

Sorry.

(lol no)

I'll be very busy next week, so I don't know wherever or not I'll be able to update.


	7. Waiting

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the delay of this, a lot of things suddenly came up back home. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast. Harry, Hermione and Ron came. There was a lot of discussing and debating. After a while it was decided.<p>

Harry was apparently going to find the lost Rawenclaw treasure.

Like that was a possible task.

Nevertheless, Harry and Luna leaved the Room. The reunited friends then started talking together, catching up with each other.

Michael smiled. Harry had seemed a bit unsure, but he was sure the final battle would start tonight. Finally. He was ready.

He saw Fred and George Weasley talking with their little brother Ron.

Seamus was chatting happily with Dean.

Michael grinned at Terry and Anthony, who smiled back at him.

Then he gasped and cursed when he felt the wings tearing out of his back again.

"Damn, it's been three days, I forgot," he mumbled to his friends through gritted teeth.

It was foolish hoping this would go unnoticed. Moving away from the crowd was already too late. Impossible to hide them.

Yeah, people would notice.

Just a few seconds, and the wings had showed up from their hiding. He tried to pull them together, making them as invisible as possible, but the newcomers was already gawking at him, mouths dropped open.

"Great, just great," Michael muttered.

Anthony shrugged. "Well, it would happen at some point. Better try to give them some sort of explanation, or else they will be no use under the battle."

Michael sighed. How the hell was he supposed to talk to this crowd about his wings? He barely knew anyone outside the DA, and had never been popular outside his house. This would get awkward.

Ah, to hell with it.

"Um... It's just a spell? That's impossible to remove completely once used?" he weakly tried.

_Great explaining. You're the best_, he thought sarcastically to himself.

But then he noticed Hermione didn't look at him like that. She was more... calculating.

"Yeah, I think I have read about that one. It's _Alaeli_, right?"

This time it was Michael who was stunned. "How'd you know?" he asked, confused.

Hermione shrugged. "I did go to the library of Alexandria once, and I found a small book. I couldn't resist taking a look, and the spell was there."

Then she eyed him. "But didn't it hurt?"

Michael looked down. "Well, yeah, it did. But I kind of didn't think about _that_ part when I used it. I don't know if you heard, but I got caught when I freed a 1st grader from punishment-"

Hermione interrupted. "Yes, Neville told us."

Michael contiuned. "They -the Carrows- tortured me pretty bad. The Cruciatus curse wasn't enough for them, and Snape allowed them to use-" Michael shuddered, "-some sort of Muggle torture stuff. Many kind of them. All of us in the DA had builded up a sort of resistment against the curse, and the Carrows and Snape noticed. That kind of torture- I really hope no one else have to go through that. It was _horrible_. And the only way I knew I could get away, was if I provided some sort of distraction. This spell-" he shook his wings a bit, "-was the first that came to mind. It hurt more than the torture, I've got to admit, but you probably know there's no way to stop them when they've started growing. It worked, though. After that I just vanished the chains and used the Disillution Charm, and got here. End of story."

Once Michael had started talking, the words came pretty easily. Hermione's common knowledge of the spell made it easier to do so.

"There's one thing you should know, though. Snape had taken away his wand when they had captured him, so he did that wing-spell, vanishing the chains and did the Disillution Charm without one," Terry said proudly. Michael's face turned red.

"Shut up," he mumbled, embarassed.

"That's pretty impressive," Hermione said honestly.

Then she turned to Ron, when the others resumed talking again.

"But Ron, what if we find the other, how are we going to destroy them?"

Ron thought for a second, then he light up. "The bathroom! C'mon!"

Everyone watched them confused as they ran out of the room.

No one had any time to react, because the painting opened, and out stumbled Harry's old Quidditch team. They were greeted by many, and as the minutes went by, more and more entered the room. The rest of the Weasley family, and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Not long thereafter Harry was back. "We're fighting."

Michael left the Room along with Terry and Anthony, to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Michael stood still, and his chocolate eyes watched while the Slytherins and every under-aged wizard and those with no desire to fight was lead away from the Great Hall. Away from Hogwarts.<p>

Away from the upcoming battle.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Anthony asked.

"It absolutely is," Terry answered.

The three Rawenclaws waited in silence.


	8. Fighting

**A/N: **So I'm basically skipping the whole battle because that's how I roll and I don't have _any. Fricking. Ideas._

I KNOW THIS IS REAAAALY SHORT! AND IT WAS SOOO DELAYED!

I'M SO SORRY!

Oh, and AoT/SnK anyone?

* * *

><p>They stood outside the castle, warily looking at the giants crushing the castle and what not.<p>

Somehow, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan and Michael himself had been assigned to the task of protecting this part of the schoolground.

The Death Eaters were okay enough, but _two giants_?

They could probably take them down together, but right where they stood now it was way too risky. If they sent them crashing into the castle they would probably tear down half the building.

Michael bit his lip. This seemed impossible.

_What to do, what to do-_

Then his eyes lit up. "I can lead them away!"

Dean looked at him. "How are you going to do that without getting killed!?"

"I'll fly!" He opened his wings slightly.

"It's the best plan we have," Lee said, sending a Death Eater into the ground. "Are you sure you can do it?"

Michael nodded. "Absolutely! I'll get them towards the lake," he said.

Then he took off in the air. To fly sent a rush of excitement through him, and this was the first time he had used his wings for real. Sure, he had practiced when he was alone in the Room, but that wasn't out in the open like this.

This was freedom.

He circled around the two giants and yelled at them. They noticed and tried to get him, but he was _just _out of reach, mocking and leading them away.

Slowly he lured them towards the lake. When he thought he was far enough he stopped.

To his horror he noticed Lee and Dean was battling approaching Death Eaters, and was busy for the moment. He had to take down the giants alone.

Or he could, you know, _wait_, which would probably be his doom.

It was lucky he now remembered this spell.

**"**_Summius Gigus!"_

The delicately decorated sword appeared in his left hand to his delight. This was one of the spells he had learnt from that book, together with _Alaeli. _This sword was huge, but surprisingly easy to lift. At the handle different words written with old letters and an unknown language was carved, giving the sword a mystical and mythological aura. And it was something very special with this sword- with only a strike in the neck the sword killed giants.

At least according to the book.

He put the wand away, and grabbed the sword with both hands. The giants had started to wander off to the castle again.

He flew to them, and before they could register the situation Michael had already hit the smallest one in the neck.

It roared before the beast fell down, already dead. It had a deep wound now.

The biggest one sensed the danger and swung its mace at him.

Michael dodged it easily, but before he was behind of him, it had brought the weapon up again surprisingly quick.

This time the winged teen wasn't so lucky. One of the sharp thorns scraped his left arm, and a large gush was formed from elbow to wrist.

Michael had to bite his teeth together in order to not scream out. He collected himself, and this time he managed to fly to the beast's neck.

He sliced the head completely off the body this time, and it rolled off before the body collapsed.

He landed gracefully beside the disgusting sight, and then Voldemort's voice rung out over the school again. He told his armies to go back and something about one hour. Michael had to admit he didn't exactly listen.

He put the sword in the holster that had appeared along with it, and ran towards where he had seen Lee and Dean before.

Both looked good enough, with minor injuries here and there.

"_Dude!_ Are you okay?" was Lee's greeting. He pointed at the wound on his arm. Michael absentmindedly fixed the wound with a flick of his wand.

"I think so, yeah. Are you two alright?"

Both nodded. Then, without another word they walked to the Great Hall.

Inside it was a heavy atmosphere. Both Dean and Lee disappeared quickly, in search for family and friends.

Michael found Terry quickly, and then they got Anthony.

The battle was far from over, with already great losses, but at least the three of them was together now.

They would make it through, Michael decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm really honestly truly just skipping a lot of stuff in the battle because a) I lack imagination and b) you know what happened in the battle anyway, so why bother rewrite stuff, Michael doesn't change everything you know.

And also, I gave him a SWORD! I really love swords. I _had_ to add one. #sorrynotsorry

I thought about having him save Fred or something because his death bREAKS MY HEART OVER AND OVER AND IT'S NOT OKAY, but ya know, that would probably be too much (like this story isn't already whoops).

I'll try to get out the next chapter quicker but I won't promise anything.

Until then, sayonara lovelies!


End file.
